Beyblade burst super loud
by wolborgMs
Summary: Lincoln discover that his new neighbor is a guy named aiga akaba and both are trying to get to the top
1. Beyblade super loud

**This is a crossover between the loud house and beyblade burst chouzetsu**

It al begins one day when the loudspeaker hear they're gonna have new neighbors, most of them were wondering what kind of neighbors there gonna have

-Lincoln: you guys might be wondering why are we excited about new neighbors, well let just say we're a little annoying, but this might be a change

Just then a truck arrived with chicken houses and some fences.

The driver get out of the car and it look like a farmer and said

-driver: hi there, my name is taiga akaba and I came from Japan to start a new life here this is my wife Kanna my daughter Naru, and my boy Aiga

-Aiga: hi you guys

The loud family was stoned by the kid's look, he had blue eyes white skin maroon long spiky hair tied with a scrunchie with a red jacket a black shorts

-Taiga: come in Aiga

-Aiga: ok I'm gonna practice with Achilles

And they went back into the house

-Lynn: ¿what's an Achilles?

-Lisa: Achilles is the great hero of the geek mythology

-Lori: come in you guys

The next day Lincoln was playing with a plane when it crash into the neighbors yard Lincoln crossed the fence when he saw Aiga

\- Lincoln: sorry I was looking for my plane

-Aiga: it's okay I was just practicing with My

-Lincoln: what's a Beyblade

-Aiga: A Beyblade it's a spinning top that battles against other tops to see who can survive a battle or knock out the other one or even burst the other one and this one right here it's my partner Z Achilles 11 Xt really cool isn't it

-Lincoln (sarcastically): whoa a spinning toy

-Aiga: It's not a toy I'm gonna show you how powerful my Achilles is

So they move the stadium to Lincoln's yard and put it in position

-Aiga: all right

3...

2...

1...

LET IT RIP

All of Lincoln sisters were laying on the living room when they suddenly heard a giant explosion Coming from their back yard the rush into it to see what was going on

-all the sisters: what was that sound

They all saw Achilles running wildly through the stadium

-Aiga: let's go Z Achilles

 _(Shows various scenes of Achilles going trough everything and being furious until it crashes into a tree)_

-Lincoln: what is that thing

-Aiga: it's my partner

The next day in the school Lincoln wanted to talk with friends about beyblade

-Lincoln:¿so...what do you guys think about beyblade?

-Liam: not so cool

-Zack: yeah

-Rusty: dude it's just a spinning toy

In the lunch break

-Clyde: ¿Lincoln why are you interested in beyblade?

-Lincoln: Clyde would you believe me if I tell you that they have powers

-Clyde: I don't know that sounds kinda ridiculous

When Lincoln went back from school he wanted to see Aiga

-Lincoln: hey Aiga I wanted to ask ¿were did you get that beyblade?

-Aiga: I actually made it myself With the sword and shield of a statue of Achilles

-Lincoln: why with those?

-Aiga:I need it to make a chouzetsu bey

-Lincoln: chouzetsu?

-Aiga:chouzetsu beyblades have metal on the layer to increase its power

-Lincoln: ok, were do I buy one?

-Aiga: you don't buy it, you make it

-Lincoln: how do I make one?

-Aiga: you need many stuff, prints for a chouzetsu bey and of course metal

-Lincoln: would you help me

-Aiga: yes!, come on let's go to my house

(They both enter into Aiga's house to prepare the things to make a chouzetsu)

-Aiga: Naru come here

-Naru: yes, oh this is one of the neighbors hi I'm Naru, Aiga's little sister

-Lincoln: nice to meet you

-Aiga: Naru we need the prints for a chouzetsu bey

-Naru: ok

-Aiga: here, grab some paper and start drawing your bey

-Lincoln: ok

-Aiga: remember it has to be based on a legendary beast or hero

( _Lincoln thinking while drawing)_

Lincoln: _I'm gonna make my beyblade as strong as Achilles a hero like Perseus)_

Naru: here let's scan your drawing, ok now we need to see what type is going to be

-Lincoln:type?

-Naru: There are four types of beyblades attack type the defense type stamina type and Balance type

-the attack type is the one focuses on offense and speed and it's really aggressive

-defense type is the one who is designed to take big hits and be protected against anything

-the stamina type is the one who can spend long and long and kept spinning no matter what

-the balance type is the one who concentrates the power of all those balancing each other

-Lincoln: I guess I want to make it strong in everything so I want a balance type

-Naru: ok so if it's going to be strong in all aspects

Then...

( _in the computer shows the layer all complete)_

Naru: ok let's print it it on the layer

-( _Lincoln struggling): here I have the metal_

Aiga: ok let's melt it

( _Shows a montage of the work they've done)_

-Lincoln: it's completed (showing the layer to everyone) it's called gladiator Perseus

-Aiga: now you need a disk and driver

-Naru : here I have a 9 core disk and a buster driver now it's Finally completed gladiator Perseus 9 Bs

( _The bey was black red and orange right spin with 6 blades the 9 disk it's almost like the spread disk and the buster driver is orange and it's a mix between unite and reboot)_


	2. This is a super loud bey

**Lincoln is super happy because he got a chouzetsu bey gladiator Perseus 9 Bs**

-Lincoln: let's test it out

-Naru: you need a launcher first here you go you just put your Beyblade into the tub's and pulled from the string as hard as you can

-Lincoln: ok

-Naru: ready set

-( _Everyone):_ 3...2...1...

-( _Aiga and Lincoln):_ let it rip

 _Both beyblades enter into the stadium at top speed_

-Lincoln: yes that's the way go and get it

 _Perseus starts running to attack Achilles_

-Aiga: not bad but let's see how good it is in a battle. Go Achilles... Z shoot

 _Achilles go against Perseus to attack but gets rejected and goes again and again but nothing can pass through Perseus_

-Aiga: what! Nothing breaks through

-Lincoln: attack!

 _This time processing tags and sends Achilles flying_

-Aiga: what is going on

-Naru: oh so that's it. Perseus six blades can work for a perfect barrage attack but also they can deflect many hits is the perfect balance between defense and offense almost like your layer and Buster drivers looks like a sharp edge coated in rubber so it combines attack speed and stamina

-Aiga: attack defense and Stamina it's really well balance. But well if we're talking about power Z Achilles can break through go Z Buster

 _Achilles goes for another attack but this time crushes Perseus and knocks him out but he saves_

-Lincoln: what was that?!

-Aiga: my bey can extend the height of my driver allowing me to attack from above and crush my opponent. Attack again!!

 _Achilles continues to attack until Perseus starts to lose stamina_

-Aiga: oh yeah time to finish this

-Lincoln: hang on partner we can do this

Just been in a fraction of the moment Perseus driver changes from a balanced rubber coated sharp to a completely rubber flat performance up and gets incredible speed

-Aiga and Lincoln: What's going on

-Naru: Perseus is moving like an attack type

 _Just then Perseus crash against Achilles and sends it flying off the stadium it's almost over until Perseus looses control and crashed against the wall to end bursting_

Naru: burst finish Z Achilles is the winner

-Lincoln: aww man so close

-Aiga: but still you pushed me to the very limit that's really good I think you're gonna be a really good blader well see ya

-Naru: bye-bye

-Lincoln: Really good let's go Perseus let's be the number one in the world


End file.
